Deck of Cards
Deck of Cards was a medium-sized gambling/card-themed alliance, which spent time on White, Yellow and Aqua. |- |'Founded' || 16 November 2007 |- |'Merged' || 8 July 2008 |- |'Lifetime' || 7 months and 22 days |- |'Founders' || *Affluenza, Atropine, Death Eater, James I, mkoricic (MoK), MrDoink and smackpixi |} = History = The Beginning Deck of Cards, or DoC, was founded on 16 November 2007 by mkoricic (MoK), Martys Place and smackpixi as a splinter group from We Are Perth Army. Formation of the alliances was officially announced on the CN Forums. The continued rapid progress in the first month was also made public. As part of its formation, DoC, largely due to mkoricic (MoK), signed up to a protectorate treaty with Mushroom Kingdom to protect itself from rogues. On 23 December 2007, DoC launched a flag competition in which the best flag would be awarded a prize and the flag would become DoC's official one. Within two days the winning entry was posted by Ivan the Infidel. On the day of its two month anniversary, Deck of Cards unveiled the 2nd Articles of Confederation, giving the Dealer more power and resulting in a more top-heavy responsibility structure. A day later, on 18 January 2008, it signed a Treaty of Amity with The Order of Light. On 29 January 2008, DoC signed a PIAT with the GRAN. The Beginnings of Fame - February 2008 With nearly 3 months of existence on Planet Bob having passed for Deck of Cards, the name was becoming more familiar across the world. Knowledge of Deck of Cards spread further in February 2008, when Deck of Cards joined the Shark War on 1 February 2008 after MK (with whom DoC had protectorate status) and STA had also declared. This was the first war that the alliance had involved itself in and victory was declared just two days after war had been declared. The war was initiated by MK, who came to the protection of one-man alliance PPF, attacked by WAPA, and DoC, due to continued harassment by WAPA. On 4 February 2008, Deck of Cards' reputation further grew after signing an ODP with The German Empire. While the beginning of February was significant in DoC's history, its end proved a greater signal of the alliance's intent. 24 February 2008 saw an unprecedented triple announcement from the alliance. Firstly, one hundred days had passed since its inception. Secondly, the alliance breached the 500k total strength mark on the same day. Thirdly and finally, DoC and MK upgraded their protectorate agreement to a in recognition of the size of Deck of Cards. Establishment on Planet Bob Just over three weeks after this momentous day, Deck of Cards reached another major milestone - a total strength of just over 750k - one hundred and twenty-two days after forming. Nearly two months after signing a PIAT with GRAN, DoC signed a PIAT with Auric Armada on 19 March 2008 - an alliance formed when GRAN merged with TWD. Another PIAT was signed the next month on 3 April 2008 with NAHA. Two days later, on 5 April 2008, DoC hit the 1 million total strength mark. Yet another PIAT was signed with The Confederation on 10 April 2008. While on 15 April NS calculations saw DoC fall below 1,000,000 total NS again, 18 April saw DoC upgrade its PIAT with Auric Armada to a MDoAP and officially announce its move to Yellow - although the move in was in reality instigated ten days earlier. Strengthening Ties with Friends Old and New On 25 May 2008, Deck of Cards signed a PIAT with Carpe Diem, an alliance which formed with ex-PIAT signatories NOI, a month and a day after the original arrangement was cancelled. June 2008 saw DoC begin to further ties throughout the Yellow Team with an MDP signed with SUN on the 19th. However, as far as the alliance was concerned, perhaps a more historic agreement was that with its friends on the Aqua Team to establish Deck of Cards' first bloc. Signed on 1 July 2008, the MADP bloc was known as the Complaints and Grievances Union and originally included 6 alliances: Camelot, Heroes of the Union, =LOST= (with whom DoC fought during the Shark War), Mushroom Kingdom (long considered DoC's closest allies, as well as allies during the aforementioned war) and TDSM8. The End On 8 July 2008, Deck of Cards announced its move from Yellow to Aqua, two months and twenty days after leaving White for Yellow. The same day, Deck of Cards announced its disbandment, merging with SUN to form Fly. However, a not insignificant proportion of DoC's members left for Mushroom Kingdom. = The Second Articles of Confederation = We, the people of these diverse nations, come together in an association for both our own profit and to build a Confederation that will prosper, improve Planet Bob for our members and strengthen the international relations of the members. Alliance profit shall come before personal profit. The Articles of Confederation and The Edicts shall define Deck of Cards' gaming rules. Article One: Structure of Government Alliance affairs shall be organized into four suits, each led by an Ace. The Dealer is also part of this Primary Government. General members may be organized into additional suits and further cards or decks may be added if expansion dictates. Each Ace Card is the moderator of their forum section. The Dealer and Ace of Diamonds moderate all areas of the forums. Public Areas and Common Private Areas are moderated by all Aces/Face Cards. Each Ace may also create any titles or organizations he deems necessary to fulfil their duties. Face Cards are reserved for the Ace of that suit to use as they choose. *Membership Ace of Hearts - Responsible for recruitment, admission, training and education of all members. *War Ace of Clubs - Responsible for the organization of the military and the defense of our nations. *Foreign Affairs Ace of Spades - Responsible for our treaties and all foreign relations. *Internal Affairs Ace of Diamonds - Responsible for matters relating to our assets and resources. The arbiter of all matters internal. This card will maintain our newsletter, The DoCument. *The Dealer The Dealer oversees the inner workings within DoC and has the final say on all matters in DoC. The duties of the dealer include, but are not limited to the protection, defense, prosperity, growth, goals and direction of DoC and its nations. The Dealer also may perform any action granted to the Aces and Face Cards. Article Two: Election of Government Election of Aces: Aces serve a two month term. Elections are held every 2 months. Emergency elections are also held in the case of resignation by or explusion of an Ace. All elections are by popular vote of the general membership. Elections are administered by Ace of Diamonds. Aces may be removed from office by Majority Vote of the other three Aces, and agreement by The Dealer. Election of The Dealer: The Dealer serves a four month term. An election will only be held if called for by an Ace and seconded by another Ace. If the current dealer should resign, perish or get banned for gambling, an emergency election shall be conducted. Face Cards are appointed by the Ace of that suit. Article Three: Scope of Powers All Aces are granted complete and total authority in their designated area. That which they say goes. Their actions may only be vetoed by Majority Vote of the Aces or by the Dealer. Any member may call for these votes. The Dealer may cancel or confirm any action or decision of a Face Card or Ace. Article Four: War The Ace of Clubs shall dictate the nature of targets who may be attacked. Article Five: Membership Membership is a privilege not a right. Entrance is at the sole discretion of the Ace of Hearts. All Entrants must be indoctrinated. Passing from Entrant to Full Membership is at the sole discretion of the Ace of Hearts. Article Six: Expulsion Any Ace or Face Card may nominate a member for expulsion. All nominations must be seconded by another Face Card or Ace. A majority vote of Aces is required for expulsion. Confirmation of Expulsion is then confirmed or denied by The Dealer. Article Seven: Absolute Declarations Forum Behavior: Deck of Cards' moderators reserve the right to edit or delete posts for minor transgressions. This does not apply to embassies or pubic areas. Gross misconduct will result in a reprimand, suspension, fine or expulsion. Generosity: Members are not taxed. All Tech and Donation Deals must first be proposed within the alliance. No response within 24 hours allows you to pursue transactions outside the alliance. Overpayment to keep transactions inside the alliance in order to reward lower ranked members for participation is not just encouraged, it is expected. The goal is to build the alliance, not your nation. Money spent by someone half your size goes twice as far to build our alliance. There are no requirements of generosity other than what is socially acceptable. Any demands of money from a member to another personally, w/o cause, will result in them promptly being shot in the face. War: In the event of an alliance war, you are required to participate militarily unless you've previously been granted an exception and alternate service by the Ace of Clubs or The Dealer. War debts are part of war, and not optional. You are required to pay war debts as scheduled by the Ace of Diamonds. Article Eight: Amendments Amendment to the Articles is by majority vote of the Aces. Only The Dealer may call for such a vote. Suggest your changes to them. Article Nine: Edicts Aces and the Dealer may each issue a set of Edicts. These declarations are equal in effect to the Articles of Confederation unless in violation of them. To have effect, they must be posted both in the List of Edicts and in the portion of the forum they apply to. An edict is impliedly struck out where it contradicts a new amendment to the Articles of Confederation. = Wars = = Treaties = = Government History = First Articles of Confederation (Hands 1 & 2) All government officials under the First Articles of Confederation were elected on a monthly basis. The governments under the First Articles of Confederation: Second Articles of Confederation (Hands 3, 4 & 5) Under the Second Articles of Confederation, the Dealer is elected every four months. The Aces are elected every two months. The Aces may or may not choose to appoint two deputies - Face Cards. The governments under the Second Articles of Confederation: = Colour Spheres = Deck of Cards spent time time on White, Yellow and Aqua. = Contact Us = Deck of Cards Forums Deck of Cards IRC Channel